


3 Times Checo and Esteban fought & 1 time they didn't

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Father Figures, Fights, Gen, M/M, No Romance, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Checo and Esteban had always had a particularly strained relationship asteammates, but there were 3 particular moments of trouble, but also 1 moment that changed it all





	3 Times Checo and Esteban fought & 1 time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my usual pairings, but have been wanting to write this for a while now :)  
> Cheers!

1.  
Sergio frowned at his new teammate. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, but something about the young Frenchman was already getting on his nerves. Esteban saw him looking, and his face mirrored Sergio’s expression. Sergio huffed and turned away, continuing to talk to his engineers. 

He could hear his teammate laughing behind him, probably trying very desperately to get on the good side of the team. Sergio had to resist rolling his eyes, not quite believing what a kiss ass his teammate was.

Sergio had to admit that most part of the grudge he held against the youngster was the fact that having him here meant Nico was gone. He had enjoyed working together with Nico and had started to see him as a friend, but now that Nico had gone to Renault, Checo was left to deal with whatever teammate was placed with him, something he was particularly enjoying at the moment.

Esteban came up to him, leaving his engineers for a moment.

“Do you have a problem with me?” he said with a frown. Checo rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied. Esteban narrowed his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong? You’ve been giving me glares ever since I came to the team.” 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Sergio snapped, the Frenchman getting on his nerves with his continuous questions. Esteban looked surprised for a moment, before his face hardened again.

“We’ll see who’s not supposed to be here.”  
2.  
Checo clenched his jaw as he watched his teammate walk around on the other side of the garage. Their relationship had already been tense at best, but since the crashes, Checo and Esteban could barely stand being in the same room. 

Esteban felt his eyes on him and turned his head, his eyes turning cold as he saw the Mexican. The Sergio raised an eyebrow when Esteban glared wholeheartedly at him, his fist clenched where his arms were crossed over his chest. 

Later, after the practice session, Checo passed Esteban in the hallway of the hospitality, the Frenchman bumped his shoulder against Sergio’s on purpose as he passed.

“Watch it, Ocon.” Sergio snarled dangerously, straightening up as much as he could so Esteban wouldn’t completely tower over him.

“Or what? You’re gonna run me off track again?” Esteban replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Sergio breathed out deeply to calm himself, not breaking eye contact with his younger teammate.

“Learn your place Este, you’re not the boss around here.” Sergio warned him. Esteban let out a humourless laugh.

“Oh, and you are? Because wake up Sergio, you’re not.” Esteban said lowly. Sergio scoffed.

“You think you can intimidate me? You’re just another child, Ocon, when things become hard for you, you will just run back to you mama.” Esteban tensed even more, and for a moment Checo expected him to hit him. He didn’t, however, although that was probably because of the staff still wondering around.

3.  
Esteban was fuming as he stomped through the garage. How dare he push him off track like that, it had been completely uncalled for, and more importantly, if Sergio had listened to his brain instead of his ego, they both would have had a chance at a podium finish.

Esteban passed Sergio’s driver room on the way to his own. Seeing the door was open and Sergio was inside, Esteban couldn’t stop himself from storming in.

“Are you mental?” he hissed, kicking the door closed behind him. Sergio looked up in surprise, but his face quickly hardened.

“What are you talking about? You clearly drove into me.” Sergio snapped in return. The Mexican stood up, but Esteban still towered over him. 

“I could have finished on the podium!” Esteban exclaimed hotly, clenching his fists to keep himself from doing something he’d regret later. Sergio merely rolled his eyes, turning away from Esteban, not in the mood to deal with the young Frenchman. 

“It happened, let it go. You’re not hurt so stop complaining.” Sergio frowned in annoyance as he still didn’t hear Esteban leave. 

“I could have gotten hurt!” Esteban snapped, his accent thickening in his anger. Sergio turned sharply.

“That would have made my life a lot easier.” He almost growled in return. Esteban took in a sharp breath, but stayed quiet. Sergio sighed in an effort to calm down.

“Esteban…” he said calmly, knowing he had gone too far. Esteban barely even glanced at him before storming out the door again, not even bothering to close it behind him.

 

+1  
Even through all these fights, Sergio had never wanted to hurt Esteban. So when the announcement came that Esteban had gotten death threats from some of Sergio’s fan, also Sergio was worried. He had seen the extra security walking around, so obviously the team wasn’t certain these were just claims. 

Sergio hesitantly made his way over to Esteban’s hotel room. Two security guards stood at either side of the door and he could see another one down the hall. The security guards looked at him, but didn’t stop him, so Sergio knocked on the door.

“Come in.” someone called from inside, voice muffled. Sergio opened the door and stepped inside. All the lights in the room were off and the curtain was closed except for a thin opening. Esteban stood at the opening, peering outside. He turned when Sergio closed the door behind him.

“Oh, it’s you.” Esteban his gaze darkening before he looked away again.

“We need to talk.” Sergio said simply. Esteban sighed and shrugged. Sergio could see he was nervously tapping his leg.

“Are you okay?” Sergio asked hesitantly after Esteban continued to ignore him. Esteban turned and glared at him.

“You’re asking if I’m okay? Fans- your fans- want me dead and you’re asking me if I’m okay?!” He snapped. Angrily crossing his arms over his chest, he was probably trying to look tough, but he was trembling and his eyes were wide, more with fear than with anger. Sergio sighed softly, feeling sorry for the young Frenchman.

“They are my fans, you’re right, but in no way do I agree with what they’re doing, Esteban, and I would never approve of something like that.” He stepped closer but Esteban stubbornly looked away.

“You said something different after the last GP.” Esteban mumbled. Sergio shook his head.

“I was angry, I didn’t mean what I said.” The Mexican told him. Esteban still looked sceptical and for a moment it seemed like he was ready to argue again. Then, suddenly, his anger seemed to simply deflate as the younger driver sat down on the bed, his head resting in his hands. Sergio awkwardly stayed where he was, not knowing what to do.

“I don’t want to fight anymore.” Esteban mumbled after a moment. Sergio sighed.

“Me neither.” He answered. Esteban glanced up at him and smiled tiredly. 

Then some fireworks went off nearby the hotel. Esteban whimpered and tensed. His eyes were even wider now and he looked close to crying. Sergio hesitated but moved to it next to Esteban, resting one hand on Esteban’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Sergio tried to sound soothingly. “Nothing happened.” Esteban let out a shuddering breath and shook his head, tears staring to spill down his cheeks. Sergio was unsure what to do for a moment before instinctively pulling his teammate closer, wrapping his arm around Esteban’s back. 

The younger Frenchman pressed his face in Sergio’s shoulder and Sergio could feel him start to sob silently. Sergio could only hold him as the Frenchman clutched onto him almost desperately, choked sobs leaving his throat. Sergio gently talked nonsense to him, rubbing his back until he finally started to calm down. He heard Esteban take a shaky breath before he finally spoke.

“I’m scared.” Esteban mumbled. Sergio’s arms tightened unconsciously around Esteban when he heard him utter the phrase.

“I know. I’m so sorry.” The Mexican said softly. Esteban clung onto him even tighter, still sobbing quietly.

“Is not your fault, we both should have acted differently.” He managed to say between his soft cries. Sergio sighed.

“This should have never happened. You should never have to be scared of fans.” He said, gently pushing some hair out of Esteban’s face. Esteban’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact, the Frenchman finally starting to truly relax again. “You don’t have to be scared, you’re safe here, Esteban, I promise.” Sergio said, surprising himself with the softness of his voice. Esteban breathed out deeply.

“Thanks Checo.”


End file.
